SAINT SEIYA: Shun et les armures d'ors!
by Caamillaa
Summary: Shun ne supporté plus la pression qui entoure le manoir Kido, il est décidé de retourner au sanctuaire où il compte prendre sa vie en main, mais tous se passe pas comme prévu. Shun et le chevalier d'or se retrouve dans les jeux d'une mystérieuse enfant! Qui est-elle? Que veut-elle? Et comment Shun et le chevalier d'ou vont-ils sortir du jeux?
1. Résumé

Shun ne supporté plus la pression qui entoure le manoir Kido, il est décidé de retourner au sanctuaire où il compte prendre sa vie en main, mais tous se passe pas comme prévu. Shun et le chevalier d'or se retrouve dans les jeux d'une mystérieuse enfant! Qui est-elle? Que veut-elle? Et comment Shun et le chevalier d'ou vont-ils sortir du jeux?


	2. Chapitre 1: Retour au sanctuaire

P.D.V Shun:

Je soupire pour la dixième fois aujourd'hui, mon frère et Hyoga n'arrête pas de me poser des questions, Seiya me regarde inquiet et Shiryu surveille mes moindres gestes. Décidément depuis Hadès aucun des mes quatre frères ne me laisse en paix et pourtant il y a deux mois que le traitait entre Poséidon, Athéna et Hadès est signés, je soupire encore, non rien n'aller bien...

-Shun, tu es sur que ça va? Tu es pâle! _Hyoga se penche un peu et met sa main sur mon front._

-Oui... tous vas bien, alors arrêtés de me surveille h24, j'ai besoin de liberté un peu. _Je soupire et éloigne sa main._

Je me lève et marche vers le jardin, je sent Shiryu se levait et me suivre, je soupire et sort dehors. Le silence nous entoures, je m'assoie sur les marches et mon ami se met à côté de moi sans rien dire d'autre. Le vent vint souffler sur nous et je sourit un peu rassuré de ne pas avoir a subir d'autres questions, soudain je sens un regard se poser sur moi, je me tourne et regarde Shiryu qui me fixe avec douceur.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

-Non, mais tu semble ailleurs et cela m'inquiète un peu. _Il me répond avec son éternel sang-froid avant de rajouter:_ J'ai peur que tu nous cache quelque chose, nous sommes tes amis et tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive nous seront là pour toi.

-Je le sais bien, mais depuis que nous avons affronter Hadès, vous n'arrêtez pas de me surprotéger et je commence à étouffer. Je sais que vous ne voulez que mon bien, mais là je ne supporte plus! _Je me lève et rentre en claquant la porte._

Je monte dans ma chambre où je m'enferme, je soupire et prend mon sac, je met quelques vêtements. Je prend mon armure et je sort avec mon sac et mon armure, je frappe à la porte du bureau de Saori et c'est Tatsumi qui m'ouvre, il me regarde de haut en bas et me fait rentrer. Saori se lève et vient vers moi, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres; depuis qu'elle a 18 ans elle est devenu plus mature et moins gamine, je l'apprécie beaucoup plus qu'avant et la respecte encore plus, elle est devenu un peu ma confidente ici et je sais que je peut tous lui dire.

-Shun, que me faut l'honneur de ta visite ici?

-Je voudrai savoir si je peut avoir l'autorisation pour partir au sanctuaire pendant un temps indéterminé? Je ne peut plus supporter cette oppression, je suis en train d'étouffer ici et j'ai beau leur expliquer, ils recommencent quelques minutes après. _Expliquai-je avec détermination._

\- D'accord, tu as l'autorisation, mais je veux avoir de tes nouvelles une fois toutes les deux semaines, cela te vas? Et je suppose que je ne dise pas où tu vas a Seiya et les autres, n'est-ce pas? _Elle sourit et je lui rendit en répondant._

-Cela me convient et oui j'aimerai, sinon ils vont vouloir me voir et cela ne servirai strictement à rien!

Nous rigolons pendant que Tatsumi sort en me disant qu'il allait me préparer un sandwich et des bouteilles d'eau pour mon voyage, je le remercie et regarde Saori, elle sourit et s'assoit pour me regarder. Je sais qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose car son regard devint sérieux et elle semble chercher les bon mots.

\- Shun, je voudrais quand même te prévenir de quelque chose... il y a peu je suis allée sur l'Olympe avec les autres Dieux et mon père Zeus m'a parlé de toi... il dit que quelque chose se prépare et que cette fois les Dieux et l'humanité ne sont pas les cibles... mais la seule cible, serait... _elle se leva et se mit dos a moi, elle semble avoir du mal a y croire elle-même,_ toi! J'ignore encore de quoi il s'agit, mais les chevaliers d'ors, les trois juges et les généraux de Poséidon sont au courants de cela, je ne voulais pas les mettre de côté comme pour Hadès et Poséidon, alors ils risquent de te surveiller, mais pas comme tes frères, ils ont pour ordre de te laisser si tu ne veut pas qu'ils restent... mais j'aimerai que tu reste a proximité d'au moins un d'eux, s'il-te-plaît. C'est pour ton bien que je te prévient, Andromède soit prudent!

Je regarde le dos de ma déesse surprit par ces mots, alors quelque chose en a après moi. Je sourit et répond doucement:

-Je n'ai pas peur, si vous pensez que c'est mieux ainsi alors je serai prudent!

Elle me regarde et sourit rassurée, Tatsumi arriva avec un petit sac, il me le tendit, je le remercie et il me dit qu'il m'accompagne au jet, je sourit et nous partons. Une fois dans le jet, Tatsumi se met à côté de moi et me met quelque chose dans ma poche, je le regarde surprit, il sourit simplement.

-Je l'ai réparé hier, je voulait te le rendre a ton anniversaire, mais il vaut mieux que tu l'ai maintenant.

Je regarde et voit le collier qu'Ikki m'a donner, il appartenait a notre mère, mais à cause de Seiya j'avais cassé les crochets pour l'attaché, je sourit et remercie encore Tatsumi qui me regarde, il frotte un peu mes cheveux et me dit d'être prudent, il devait être au courant. Je monte dans le jet et nous partons, je met le collier autour de mon coup, il représente une créature avec des ailes et une queue de félin. Je sourit et reçoit un message, j'ouvre et lis en souriant:

 _De Deathmask_

 _A Shun_

 _Salut petit, on est au courant que tu vient au sanctuaire! Tu nous facilite un peu la tâche, je te dis juste les info pour quand tu sera arriver (PS: Je sais qu'on va les oubliés sinon ;p):_

 _1- Tu dors chez Shaka, il est d'accord pour t'héberger!_

 _2- L'après-midi au moins un de nous restera avec toi (cool, non ^^)_

 _3-Non, je ne suis pas Angie, c'est Aphro ;) j'ai réussi a prendre le téléphone de notre Crabie, qui est occupé au chercher Kiki (il lui a renverser un seau d'eau dessus pour que je prenne le téléphone!)_

 _4- J'ai trop de petit truc a te dire!_

 _5- On a tous hâte de te voir (même Camus, Shura et Angie)._

 _6-Je te laisse, je vois un crabe venir par ici, bisous mon chou! 33_

Je rigole et relis le message, Aphrodite n'a pas changer et maintenant il a un allié avec lui, je répond en lui disant bonne chance et merci des info.

P.D.V ?:

Je regarde le ciel en souriant, bientôt Andromède, bientôt Shun... tu reviendra chez nous!


	3. Chapitre 2: Les entremetteurs!

P.D.V Shun:

Je viens d'arriver au sanctuaire, je souris et descend du jet avec mes bagages. A peine les pieds sur la terre ferme une touffe orange et bleu turquoise me sautent au coup, me faisant tomber part terre, je rigole et sert Kiki et Aphrodite. Mu arrive derrière accompagné des autres chevaliers d'ors, je me relève avec l'aide de Shaka, il me sourit et aide les deux qui m'ont sautés dessus a se lever aussi. Aldébaran vint vers moi et sourit:

-Le voyage c'est bien passé?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguer. _Je souris et vit Shura nous rejoindre._

Shura me regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis il prit doucement mes bagages et se tourna vers les autres, Shaka sourit et commença a marcher vers les temples suivit des autres. Aphrodite vint vers moi et m'attrapa le bras en souriant, je me doutais déjà de ce qui allait suivre et mon intuition se confirma grâce a mon ami:

-Je suis heureux de te voir, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider a faire évoluer les relations entre nos camarades!

-Tu as des indices pour commencer? _Je me tourne pour fixer mon ami._

-Oui, c'est pour ça que se soir exceptionnellement tu viens chez moi, pour que je te dise tous mes indices. _Il me fis un clin d'œil et je souris heureux d'être enfin dans un endroit où je me sens bien._

Je rigole et nous partons en direction de son temple, Shura nous attendez vers son temple avec mes bagages, je souris et pris mes bagages, avant de reprendre ma route avec Aphro, je vis Shura m'attraper le bras et m'emmener vers une des colonnes loin d'Aphro qui sourit en attendant. Je regarde Shura dans les yeux, il s'approche de moi et murmure dans mon oreille:

-Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, quoi qu'il arrive tu peut venir me voir, je serai la pour toi.

Son souffle contre mon oreille descendit dans mon coup et je me mis a frisonner, je sentis sa main sur ma taille et soudain il s'éloigna pour rentrer dans ces appartement, il se retourna une dernière fois et me regarda dans les yeux avant de rentrer. Je restais encore quelques minutes figer puis Aphro arriva en souriant, il me regarda et nous rentrons dans le temple du poison. Une fois le repas finit, nous nous sommes assis sur son canapé et il commença a m'expliquer les indices qu'il avait trouver entre les différents chevalier:

-Mu n'arrête pas de rougir quand Angie est prêt de lui, Angie le regarde toujours en douce et il n'arrête pas de me parler de lui, je suis sur qu'il sera facile de les mettre ensemble. Ensuite Aioria n'arrête pas de passer du temps au sixième temple, il a même demander des cours de méditation avec Shaka et avant d'accepter Shaka m'a demander plusieurs conseil pour faire plaisir a notre chaton, se sera plus dur car ils sont tous les deux très timides et n'osent même pas se regardaient dans les yeux. Au fait Dohko et Shion sont déjà casé. Par contre, Milo est un peu triste c'est dernier jour, Camus la rejeter plus durement que d'habitude et hélas depuis Milo le fuit comme la peste, Camus essaye de lui parler mais a chaque fois Milo trouve une excuse et part, c'est surement le couple avec lequel ont aura le plus de difficulté. Aioros est avec Saga depuis bientôt deux mois, comme pour Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Et Jabu de la licorne est en train d'être la victime amoureuse de notre Misty. Et pour les autres je ne sais pas encore!

-Et Aldé? Je crois que toi tu as flashé sur notre grand et protecteur taureau. _Je lui fit un clin d'œil en le voyant rougir face à mon argument._

Il me lance un cousin et nous rigolons jusqu'à qu'il me regarde et me dise avec un regard doux:

-Et toi tu as fait craquer notre capricorne, c'est la première fois que je le vois agir comme ça avec quelqu'un, même quand il était avec Shina... Il aime les cheveux vers en tout cas.

Je rougis et je me mis a repenser a son souffle contre moi et sa proximité, je souris et Aphro rajouta:

-Et je crois qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent, je me trompe?

-Tu peut parler! _lui lance un cousin._

La soirée se passa sans problème, mais mes pensée resté sur le gardien du 10° temple.

P.D.V ?:

Le sanctuaire, un endroit qui sent l'amour, je déteste cette odeur, car l'amour n'est que mensonge et destruction et tu le serra bientôt, Shun...


	4. Chapitre 3: Retour des frères!

P.D.V Shun:

Le lendemain je descend vers le temple de Shaka, en passant par le 10° temple, je vis Shura assis sur les escaliers menant au 9° temple. Je m'arrête pour le regarder, ces cheveux noirs, ces yeux vert qui me fixe, je sursaute en le voyant face à moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu s'approcher tellement j'était pris par ma contemplation, nous nous fixons dans les yeux, puis sans comprendre comment nous nous retrouvons de nouveau contre un des piliers de son temple, lui contre moi. Il me fixe et je sens son souffle dans mon coup, comme hier je ne bouge pas et le laisse faire, soudain comparé à hier je sentis ces lèvres se poser dans mon coup, je soupire et le laisse faire. Au bout de cinq minutes je le sens mordiller la peau de mon coup avec gourmandise, je gémit un peu de surprise, mais je ne le repousse pas.

-Shu... Shura...

Je continuais de murmurer son prénom, je me sentais bien, très bien même. Il sourit et recommença de mordiller ma peau, je suis sûr d'avoir au moins trois suçons de sa part. Nous étions comme dans une bulle, rien que nous deux, loin de tous... juste lui et moi!

-SHURA LÂCHE IMMÉDIATEMENT SHUN!

P.D.V Shura:

Sa peau est sucrée, j'aime ce goût, et ces murmures dans mes oreilles deviennent une douce mélodie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que j'ai revu Shun hier soir, mon cœur le réclame. Il était juste trop mignon avec ce sourire innocent et ces yeux émeraudes, juste parfait! Je continuais de mordiller sa peau que j'avais marqué, il était à moi!

-SHURA LÂCHE IMMÉDIATEMENT SHUN!

Je grogne de frustration et me tourne vers les nouveaux arrivant, qui sont les quatre bronzes qui nous ont autrefois attaqués avec **mon** ange. Je me recule un peu sans pour autant lâcher le dit ange, il rougissait et se serrait contre mon torse, je passe un bras autour de lui et sourit. Je vis Shiryu me fusiller du regard, Seiya et Hyoga retenir Ikki, mais en me regardant avec haine et Ikki prêt a me sauter à la gorge. Je vis les autres ors arrivaient et me regarder avant de voir les quatre intrus, ils comprirent et j'eus Aphro et Angelo à mes côté, Saga et Aioros se mettent juste devant les bronzes, Mu, Shaka, Dohko et Aioria se mettent vers l'entrée et regardent calmement la scène prêt à intervenir, Aldébaran Milo et Camus se mettent devant moi, je souris, ça c'est des frères en or!

-On se calme les jeunes? _Dohko soupira et regarda plus son élève en disant cette phrase._

-Mais maître, Shura et Shun, ils...

-C'est leur histoire, pas la votre. _La ton froid d'Aioria nous fit frissonner, il semblait perdre son calme._

Shiryu se tourna vers moi et s'approcha, Aldébaran lui bloqua immédiatement le passage et Shiryu le fixé avec un regard noir, je sentis mon ange trembler contre moi, je ressers ma prise et fixe doucement son regard apeurée. Je le lâche doucement pour le mettre vers Angelo et Aphro, je m'approche des bronzes et dit avec calme:

-Shun et moi, sa ne vous regardes pas. Si il est partit c'est parce qu'il avait besoin de liberté et non de votre protection, je veux bien que vous vous inquiétez pour lui, mais laissez-le un peu d'espace et arrêtez de vouloir tout contrôler dans sa vie, il est grand, majeur, vacciné et il a su résisté à un Dieu et a des guerres, vous ne pensez pas qu'il a le droit de faire sa vie comme il l'entend?

Les ors sourient devant mon discours, Shiryu serra les poings, Hyoga resserra sa prise, non sans me regarder avec haine, Ikki qui d'ailleurs semblait prêt a me tuer sur place et Seiya qui me répliqua avec colère:

-Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais rien de lui et même si il dit qu'il ne veut pas de notre protection, se n'est certainement pas une raison pour le laisser partir avec un ancien Renégat qui a tenté de trahir sa Déesse!

Mon sang se glaça, je sais les erreurs que j'ai faites, je sais que je ne mérite pas cet ange, mais se n'est pas une raison de me rappeler mes fautes, je les connais et même si je le voulais, rien ne pourrait les effacer... Je le sais... Le silence devint lourd et pourtant, j'entend des bruits dans mon dos, j'entend ensuite le bruit d'un claquement et en relevant la tête, je sentis un poids contre mon torse. Je reconnu immédiatement Shun et je compris qu'il venait de gifler son "frère" et de venir se mettre dans mes bras, je le fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de le serrer contre moi. Il m'a défendu, il m'a protégé et est venu dans mes bras.

-Seiya, je ne te permet pas... malgré toutes ces erreurs, il a sut se racheter auprès de notre Déesse, il a toujours était fidèle à elle. Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi lui et les autres ont accepté d'être des Renégat? Pour protéger la Déesse Athéna de son oncle, c'est une preuve de sa fidélité a notre Déesse et puis, moi aussi je suis un peu un Renégat, j'ai était la réincarnation d'Hadès et j'ai failli tuer aussi Athéna... Je ne suis donc pas mieux que lui, alors tes arguments ne valent rien et de plus, tu ne peut rien contre les sentiments! Je l'aime et peut importe si vous acceptez ou non cette relation, mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas maître de ma vie et de mes choix, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Le silence qui suivit son discours fut éternel, ces mots... sont comme de la pommades sur mes plaies dans mon cœur. Je ressers mon ange et je sentis son bras m'entourer avec douceur, j'aime cette douceur, parce que c'est lui qui me la donne. Seiya recule et semble chercher ces mots, Hyoga a baissé la tête, Ikki fixe son frère avec un regard perdu, il comprend sûrement qu'ils sont allés trop loin. Je regarde Shiryu et le vit s'approcher dangereusement de nous, il s'arrête et regarde Shun dans les yeux, il lui attrape furieusement le poignée et le tire vers la sortit, du moins jusqu'à que Mu et Shaka s'interposent et que son maître le fasse lâcher prise sur le poignée de mon ange, Shun recule et retourne dans mes bras pour s'y blottir, je souris attendri et regarde mes frères d'armes, Aphro me fait signe de rentrer avec mon petit ange, je remercie chacun d'eux avec un regard et rentre avec Shun.

P.D.V Mu:

Une fois Shura et Shun dans les appartement du Capricorne, mon regard dérive dans le regard de Shiryu, je le fixe avec une colère et m'approche de lui pour lui dire avec une froideur nouvelle:

-Toi et tes frères, si vous intervenez dans les affaires amoureuses de notre frère, vous aurez affaires a nous onze réunit et peut être à plus, alors que je ne vous reprennes pas à venir les provoquer.

Je m'éloigne et les regardent partir, Shiryu me fit un regard noir et Seiya me répondit avant de partir:

-Essaye de nous faire peurs, mais tu reste juste un agneaux a son maître.

Mon sang se glaça et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter... de quel droit...

-Et vous des sales gosses qui ne savent pas respecter les autres, alors barrez-vous vite des douze temples des chevaliers d'ors ou sinon vous aurez affaire a nous pour ce que vous avez fait à Shun, Shura et Mu.

Je me tourne vers Angelo, il regarde les quatre bronzes avec une colère très visible et me prend discrètement la main pour me rassurer, quoi qu'ils fassent et à n'importent lequel d'entre nous, ils auront affaires aux autres.

P.D.V ?:

Voila les frères protecteur, cela devient de plus en plus intéressant, je vais pouvoir me servir d'eux tout en m'amusant un peu, finalement cette mission sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi.


	5. Chapitre 4: Réconciliation et l'enfant

Le lendemain:

P.D.V Shun:

Ce matin nous sommes tous descendu au arène, je me suis mis à côté de Shura, depuis hier nous n'avons pas parlé, sauf pour nous dires des mots doux ou nous câliner. Je me sens bien, certes tous est allés si vite, mais sa me plaît beaucoup. Je sentit mon amour embrasser mon coup discrètement pendant que Shion faisait son discours avec Athéna à côté, je souris et écarte un peu mes cheveux, il me murmure un merci et recommence son occupation.

-Faites gaffes, je crois que si Shion vous chope vous aurez des problèmes. _Chuchota Aldé à côté de Shura en souriant._

-Ils seront que mon ange est à moi! _Répondit mon coeur._

-Vu ce qui c'est passé hier, c'est fait! _Angelo ricana après la phrase de Milo._

Je mis un coup de pied dans le dos des deux devant moi qui tentés de retenir leurs rires. Angelo fut calmé par le regard de Mu et Milo par la voix de Camus:

-Attention, après ces vous qui allez avoir des problèmes avec Shion.

Il sourit en espérant voir celui de Milo, mais Milo tourna la tête de l'autre côté, sa me faisais mal de les voir comme ça, je regarde vers Aphro et il me regarde en soupirant tristement. Aldé sourit et poussa un peu Milo, ce dernier regarda Aldé et se tourna pour sourire à Camus qui semblait d'un coup reprendre espoir. Je vis alors Milo attraper discrètement la main de Camus et s'amuser à lier leurs doigts.

-Excusez-nous?

Nous nous tournons pour faire face à Ikki et Hyoga, je ne voulais pas encore subir ce qui c'est passé hier, mais je ne voyais ni Seiya, ni Shiryu. Hyoga parla de nouveau:

-On peut parler, sans s'énerver?

-Oui, mais je préviens, mon ange reste dans mes bras! _Shura resserra sa prise autour de moi._

-D'accord, je voulais juste dire, que moi et Hyoga... on a beaucoup réfléchis et...

-Ikki veut dire qu'il accepte votre relation, car il ne veut plus perdre son frère, mais il veut aussi s'excuser de notre comportement d'hier, mais quand on vous a vu... on a...

-Eu du mal a réaliser ce qui se passé. Alors vous acceptez nos excuses?

Je sortis des bras de mon amour pour attraper mon frère et Hyoga, je l'ai sert un peu dans un câlin, je suis heureux, ils acceptent... certes Seiya et Shiryu ne sont pas là, mais pour l'instant, sa me rassure d'avoir eux deux avec moi. Hyoga sourit et me serra et Ikki râla juste pour la forme et serra la main de Shura, les ors sourirent rassurés de ne pas avoir à se battre de nouveau contre les bronzes. Je me remis dans les bras de mon Shura qui recommença à mordiller ma peau, mon frère se penche et murmure:

-Shura si Shion te chope t'es mort.

-M'en fous, j'adore le goût de sa peau.

-Je ne suis pas une sucrerie. _Shura me regarde avec les yeux brillants._

-Pourtant ta peau est sucrée et j'adore ce goût.

Mu sourit et Shaka frappa l'arrière de la tête de Shura, il montra vite Shion qui étrangement se dirigé vers lui; nous étions trop pris dans nos discussion que nous n'avions pas remarqué que les autres étaient partit.

-Puis-je savoir si vous avez eu la gentillesse d'écouter un mots de mon discours? _Son aura semblait très calme... trop_

-Lequel? Celui d'hier ou d'il y a deux semaines? _Je retint mon rire après la réplique de Dohko._

Shion soupira et regarda Shura qui avait repris les morsures dans mon coup, il s'approcha et frappa comme Shaka l'arrière de sa tête, Shura grogna et regarda le grand Pope.

-Shura, tu peut me dire depuis quand tu mange pendant que je parle?

-Depuis que j'ai trouvé la meilleur sucrerie, pourquoi?

Je rougis en voyant le Pope me fixer et regarder vers les autres qui souriaient de la scène, Milo se leva et dit:

-Grand Pope, on est plus des enfants et Shura aimerai sûrement rentré chez lui avec son ange. _Il nous fit signe de partir vite._

Shura se leva et partit en me portant, Shion resta quelques secondes sur place puis:

-SHURA DU CAPRICORNE REVIENT LA TOUT DE SUITE!

P.D.V Shiryu:

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, je soupire et regarde Seiya qui regarde quelque chose à la fenêtre, je me lève et m'avance pour voir ce qu'il regarde. Mon coeur se sert en voyant Shura courir avec Shun dans ces bras et Shion courir après rouge de colère, je vois ensuite Milo, Angelo, mon maître et Ikki leur courir après, sûrement pour arrêter Shion. Je regarde vers le temple du Capricorne avec colère, pourquoi? Pourquoi il a fallut que Shun l'aime lui? Je regarde ensuite vers les autres ors et Hyoga qui marchent derrière en souriant de la course poursuite. Tous le monde semblent accepter la relation entre Shun et Shura...

-Ça va? _Seiya me fixait avec inquiétude._

 _-_ Bof... je sais pas quoi en penser, Shun est trop pur pour Shura et pourtant son frère et Hyoga l'ont acceptés, comme les ors...

-Peut être que c'est nous qui ne comprenons pas la raison de ce rapprochement et de ces sentiments qu'ils ont à l'égard l'un de l'autre.

Je le regarde et sourit, quelles sentiments? Shura s'amuse juste avec Shun et quand il aura finit de jouer... il laissera Shun avec le cœur en miette et sa m'énerve au plus au point! Seiya semble aussi dans ces pensées, je me lève et sort du temple où nous habitons avec Ikki et Hyoga. Je marche et voit et une jeune fille avec des cheveux noir, elle porte un masque et semble me fixer, je m'approche prudemment d'elle et m'assoit à ces côtés, elle tourne la tête vers moi et je sens une aura sombre sortir de son corps, immédiatement je me relève et me met en position d'attaque, elle rigole et j'entend sa voix douce:

-Calme-toi, dragon, je ne suis ni ton ennemis, ni celui d'Athéna. Je ne suis qu'une jeune fille à la recherche de son frère.

-Qui est-on frère et quelle est ton nom?

-Mon nom? Il n'a aucune importance et mon frère? Il est porteur d'une armure comme toi.

-Une armure de bronze?

-Exact!

Je réfléchis, un malaise me prit doucement, elle rigola encore, elle se leva et se mit dans mon dos, sa voix résonna:

-Oui, mon frère... le chevalier d'Andromède... Shun!

Je me retourne et ne la vit plus, elle avait disparut comme par magie, mon cœur battait a tout rompre et j'entendis encore son rire dans ma tête, je n'aimais clairement pas ça.

P.D.V ?:

Je souris et regarde le sanctuaire de mon arbre, j'adore cette mission... dommage que le dragon est résisté a mon emprise, il est plus costaud que ce que je pensais. Mais bon, j'ai déjà un jouet avec moi, mais c'est dommage, je voulais aussi jouer avec le dragon, tant pis. Grâce à toi mon nouveau jouet, je vais pouvoir enfin commencer à jouer avec les sanctuaires de ma cousine, mon oncle et mon papa! Vivement que je le dise a grande sœur quand j'aurais retrouver Shun-nii-san!


	6. Chapitre 5: Le jeu

PDV Shion:

J'ai finalement réussi à attraper le couple, je souris en voyant Shura serrait la taille de Shun. Je m'assoit et regarde Shun dans les yeux, les autres ou, Hyoga et Ikki arrivent et nous regardons.

-Je vais répétez mon discours ... cela concerne _elle_ !

Immédiatement les ors et Shun perdent leur sourire et Ikki regarde son frère, je me lève et avance vers Shun, je lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse.

-J'ai prévenu tous les monde de la mission pour protéger Shun, mais nous avons sentit à plusieurs reprises le cosmos sombre de cette enfant. Les spectres sont en partie, mais ils n'ont trouvé qu'un mot ... _"Andromède Shun, mon cher frère, j'ai un jouet en ma disposition, je sais tous ce qui se passe dans les sanctuaires. Je m'ennuis beaucoup, du coup j'ai un jeu à te proposer mon cher, si tu refuses, mon jouet mourra! Les dieux et déesses doivent aller sur l'Olympe sans y bouger, les spectres, les marinas et les guerriers divins je veux que vous alliez tous dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna avec les chevaliers de cette dernière, cela fait que je vous enverrez la suite du jeu, je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'amusé!_

-Un jouet? Un jeu? Mais alors ... _Hyoga pâlit._

-Oui, quelqu'un est sous le contrôle de cette fille et elle le pouvoir de tuer peut importer le moment et l'endroit ... Les dieux acceptent le jeu pour protéger cette personne, mais ils veulent savoir, si toi _Je me tourne vers Shun,_ tu es d'accord pour jouer à ce fameux jeu.

-J'accepte, on ne peut pas abandonné cette personne, on doit l'aider!

Je savais déjà ça, tu as un trop grand cœur ... c'est ceux qui te tuera, j'en ai bien peur, je vis Shura serrait son ange contre lui avec force, il a peur, comme tous les monde.

-On reste ensemble et on gagnera ... je refuse de laisser quelqu'un souffrir! _Shun me regardea avec détermination._

-Nous aussi, on se battra!

Nous nous tournons pour voir les spectres, les marinas et les guerriers divins, Kanon avança et reprit la parole:

-On reste avec toi, cette fille ne gagnera jamais contre nous!

-Ouais, après tous, sur est des amis maintenant, non? _Minos regarda Eaque qui vient de parler_

-Oui, ensemble on y arrivera, j'en suis sûr! _Mime_ sourit

Mais il faut trouver qui est manipulé. _Saga réfléchissait , son frère avait raison._

-On trouvera. _Je me tourne vers Shun déterminé._

Shun a sourit et je vis ces yeux pendant quelques secondes devenir rouge ... non, j'ai du rêver!

PDV Athéna:

Je regarde mon sanctuaire avec inquiétude, qui est sous le contrôle de cette enfant? Qui est-elle? Mon coeur se sert, je regarde Hilda, elle me regarde et je vis son regard triste, elle s'assoit à côté d'Hadès et sa voix résonne avec une des réponses:

-J'ai vu la personne, peut importe ceux qui ont fera ... cette personne mourra!

-Qui est-ce alors? _Hadès regarda Hilda_

-Il s'agit de ...

Mon sang se glaça ... non, pas possible.

PDV ?:

Je souris, ils ont dit oui à mon jeu, mon jouet chéri, on va beaucoup s'amuser avec eux ... n'est-ce pas ... mon cher, HAHAHAHAHA


	7. Chapitre 6: Début du jeux

P.D.V Shaka:

Je suis devant le temple du Grand Pope, nos dieux et déesses nous regardent avec inquiétude, nous savons que bientôt la fillette va venir et "jouer" comme elle aime le dire. Je regarde Aiola qui regarde le sanctuaire, je sais qu'il est inquiet pour Shun, je le suis aussi, il est comme mon petit frère... si il lui arrive malheur, je ne me le pardonnerai pas, ni moi, ni les autres... enfin surtout Shura pour le coup.

\- Je veux que quoi qu'il arrive vous restez soudé et uni, je vous en prie... soyez extrêmement prudent, je vous en conjure! _Athéna retenait ces larmes._

Hadès regarda Shun avec tendresse et embrassa son front, il ébouriffa ces cheveux et regarda Thanatos et Hypnos qui regarde Myu avec une sorte d'amour. Hilda parlait avec ces guerriers divins. Poséidon semblait inquiet et regardait le ciel. Je regarde Shun et je vis des yeux sombres, presque rouges, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, non ils sont vert... j'ai du rêver...

P.D.V Hyoga:

Je suis entre Milo et Camus, je remarque que Camus semble plus triste que d'habitude, je regarder Milo et le voit parler avec Minos, ils sourient et semblent assez proches... Oh! J'ai compris mon maître est triste parce que Milo semble proche de Minos et pas de lui, je réfléchit et regarde Milo avant de lui parler par télépathie:

 **Milo?**

\- **Oui, un problème Hyoga?**

- **Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais maître Camus semble triste et plus froid que d'habitude... Et oui c'est possible!** **Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés?**

- **D'après lui je me moque de notre amitié en essayant de lui faire croire que je l'aime, du coup on s'est disputé... Mais j'aimerai vraiment lui reparler... Mais je n'ose pas...**

- **Moi je te dis: FONCE!**

Je vis Milo sourire et s'excuser auprès de Minos pour prendre congé de son ami. Il passe à côté de moi et va vers Camus, je vis les yeux de mon maître briller comme des diamants, il semblent heureux et soulagé de quelque chose, je souris et part vers Ikki qui parle avec Shun et Shura, si on oublie le fait que le Capricorne et Andromede sont plus occupé à se montrer leur amour!

P.D.V Camus:

Je soupir pour la énième fois, Milo parle avec Minos depuis quelques minutes mais, j'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures... Milo... Je suis tellement désolé, s'il te plaît regarde moi... juste un peu... Je n'en peut plus... Pris dans mes pensé je ne vois pas l'objet de mes pensé venir vers moi, quand je le remarque, il me sourit, je sens mon coeur battre la chamade, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser.

\- Ça va? _Sa voix semble inquiet._

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va de ton côté? Je veux dire... Tu semble proche de Minos... alors je demande... comme ça...

\- Minos est un pote sympa... on a le même problème lui et moi, donc forcément sa rapproche un peu, on s'entraide, on se soutient, mais tu es important aussi, n'en doute pas! _Je le vis hésité à s'approcher de moi._

Milo s'approche et me chuchote dans l'oreille avec sa voix qui me fait perdre la tête, cette voix qui a emprisonné mon coeur:

\- Il ne pourra jamais prendre ta place, parce que tu es unique pour moi... je... Je t'...

\- Nous devons y allez, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance, et faites brûlez votre Cosmos! _Bizarrement cette voix m'énerve d'un coup_

Je soupir et regarde Milo, il rougit et s'éloigne de moi, je voudrais le garder contre moi mais je n'ose pas... il sourit et embrasse timidement ma joue, je rougis et voulu hurler de joie.

P.D.V ?????:

Enfin... Je vais commencé à jouer... Moi qui commencée à devenir impatiemment... Mais bientôt, Andromede...


	8. chapitre 7: soirée avant le jeu

P.D.V Shura:

Je suis assis avec Shun dans mon salon, il est allongé sur mes genoux pendant que je lis un livre. Je vois mon ange s'agiter un peu dans son sommeil, je pose mon livre et sert mon amour contre moi, je le porte et l'allonge avec moi sur mon lit, je le berce doucement, j'aime le voir contre moi, sa me rassure.

-Shura?

-Dort mon ange, je suis là. _Je caresse doucement ces cheveux._

-Elle est près du sanctuaire... Je ressens son cosmos... _Sa voix faiblit de plus en plus._

\- Je sais, mais on ne la laissera pas t'emmener, je te le promet.

-Shura? _Ces yeux me regarde avec tendresse et timidité._

\- Oui mon ange, tu veux quelque chose?

-Je... non rien... reste juste avec moi... s'il te plaît _. Ces yeux vert me fixe_.

J'embrasse son front et le sert doucement, il sourit et soupire de bien-être. Je regarde ma fenêtre et voit le soleil se coucher, je souris et reporte mon attention sur mon ange qui dort maintenant blotti contre moi, comme un chaton!

P.D.V Mu:

Je regarde le ciel étoilé, mon coeur bat rapidement, j'ai de plus en plus mal à la tête et au ventre, j'ai des nausées, je pars en courant et vais vomir, j'entend Kiki courir dehors puis des pas arriver en courant, je sentis quelqu'un soulever mes cheveux et quelqu'un demander à Kiki des serviettes et de l'eau.

-Mu tout va bien je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi! _Je reconnu immédiatement la voix d'Angelo._

Je sentis Angelo passer une serviette humide sur mon front et mon coup, je me relève et regarde mon ami, il me sourit et me porte, il m'allonge dans le canapé et me prépare du thé, Kiki arrive et me regarde inquiet, je souris et regarde Angelo me couvrir et me servir du thé, je bois doucement. Je commence à voir flou, j'entend la tasse tomber et se briser par terre, puis se fut le noir total.

P.D.V Aphrodite:

Je m'occupe de mes roses, je regarde le ciel inquiet; qui est cette personne manipulée? Je m'inquiète beaucoup... je ne veux pas perdre encore quelqu'un, pas maintenant que nous sommes tous vraiment unis comme une famille.

-Aphrodite ça va? _La voix grave du gardien du 2 me fait sursauter._

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Aldebaran, je suis juste un peu inquiet... on ignore qui est manipulé, ce qui va nous arriver dans ce jeu... et sa m'inquiète...

Aldebaran me regarde et s'assoit à côté de moi, il me prend doucement la main et regarde le ciel avec moi, je souris.

\- Merci Alde, merci beaucoup. _Je lui souris heureuse d'être avec lui._

-De rien Aphro, c'est normal, non?

Je lui souris et regarde le ciel en gardant nos mains liées.

P.D.V Aiola:

Je suis avec Shaka, nous méditons calmement, je ressens une sorte de trouble dans son cosmos, je sort de ma méditation et me tourne vers mon ami, il semble perdu dans ces pensées et loin de sa concentration habituelle. Je me lève sans faire de bruit et m'approche de lui doucement, je me met dans son dos et passe délicatement mes bras autour de son corps mince, il sursaute et ouvre les yeux pour me regarder.

\- Tu semble ailleurs, ça va?

\- Je m'inquiète, le cosmos de l'enfant et devant le sanctuaire et bouge autour, elle nous guettent, surveilles, fait attention à nos moindres gestes... mais elle ne fait rien... _Sa voix tremblé_

-Elle surveille Shun et son jouet...

-J'ai peur... qui est son jouet à ton avis?

Je le regarde et voit ces yeux retenir ces larmes, je le sert contre moi et regarde devant moi, je le sens se blottir et ces larmes coulées doucement contre mon épaule, je le berce et chantonne la berceuse de mon frère, il s'accroche à mon haut, je souris et continu de chantonner. Je sens la respiration de Shaka devenir plus faible, signe de son sommeil qui arrive, je le garde et regarde dehors.

P.D.V Milo:

Je bois une tasse de thé avec Camus, il regarde devant lui, je me lève et me met dans son dos, je lui fait un massage, il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre mon torse, je le sert et regarde son visage.

-Milo, est-ce que certains mourront dans ce jeu?

\- Je ferai en sorte que personne ne meurt, je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un...

-Mais la véritable cible, c'est Shun? _Je sentis sa voix trembler_

\- Oui, mais on ne laissera pas Shun a cette fillette, surtout que maintenant notre "frère" et lui c'est sérieux. _Je rigole en le voyant essayer de me frapper après cette phrase._

Il me renverse et nous nous écroulons au sol, je souris et le voit me regarder avec une certaine tendresse. Il s'approche et m'embrasse doucement, j'y répond immédiatement et nous nous regardons.

\- Je t'aime mon Camus!

\- Moi aussi... mon Milo!

Nous échangeons encore des bisous et des câlins jusqu'à leur de retourner dans nos temples, pour pourvoir commencer le jeu.

P.D.V ????:

Je soupire, ces étrange... mais j'ai l'impression que mon jouet à deviner être ma victime... se serra encore plus drôle! HAHAHA


	9. Chapitre 8: l'enfant

Une ombre passa devant la fenêtre de la chambre du Capricorne, la personne sourit et leva sa main doucement pour ouvrir la fenêtre, elle rentra et regarda le couple endormis dans le lit, Shura tenait Shun par la taille et la serrait doucement, Shun avait mit c'est main autour du coup de son aimé et sa tête c'était mise dans le coup du chevalier d'or, l'ombre s'assit sur une chaise devant eux et regarda Shun, elle sourit et s'approcha:

-Andromède... ton heure vas bientôt sonnait, serra-tu prête à te battre et mourir pour eux?

L'ombre disparu et Shun ouvrit les yeux, ces yeux devinrent violets et c'est cheveux devinrent rouge, comme le sang, il se leva et alla devant la fenêtre, le vent souffla violemment et Shun s'écroula au sol, ces cheveux redevinrent vert et ces yeux se fermèrent, Shura ne sentant plus son ange contre lui se leva et vit son ange au sol, il courra vers lui et le souleva cherchant une quelconque blessures, ne voyant rien il remarqua la fenêtre ouverte et son cœur se serra de peur, la lune était rouge et les étoiles ne brillaient presque plus, Shura savait que cela présagé rien de bon. Deathmask regardait le ciel de la fenêtre de Mu, il avait refusé de le laisser après son malaise, il avait sentit quelque chose de sombre autour du sanctuaire, il serra les poings, cette chose voulait Shun, cette gamine n'allait pas faire de mal à un de sa famille, foi de crabe!

Au palais de grand Pope:

-Cette aura... elle est rentrée dans le sanctuaire...

-Shion? Tu pense qu'elle cherche quelque chose avant de passer à l'action?

-J'en ai bien peur, mais je te promet que rien n'arrivera, je te le promet, Dohko!

Dohko soupira et se mit dans le dos de son amant, il le serra doucement et ferma les yeux, il avait un peu peur, qui savait ce que l'enfant avait en tête. Dans une chambre plus loin, Rune regardait la lune avec inquiétude, il se souvenait des paroles de Poséidon et d'Hadès, le jours où ils apprirent le danger qui guettait Shun, il serra les poings, depuis le traité de paix il appréciait beaucoup Shun et le voyait comme un frère, il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un souhaitait la mort de cet enfant, c'était un ange, un ange de l'espoir. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte interrompant ces pensées, il se tourna et alla ouvrir la porte pour voir Minos et Eaque, les deux juges le regardent et sans lui laisser le temps de parler il se retrouva bloqué dans les bras des deux juges.

-On peut rester avec toi? _La voix de Eaque n'était qu'un murmure_

-Promis, on serra sage! _Minos semblait perdu, mais il serra d'avantage Rune contre eux_

Rune soupira et hocha la tête, ni une, ni deux il se retrouva allongé sur le lit entre les deux juges qui ne l'avaient pas lâché, il soupira et regarda les deux hommes fermer leurs yeux et resserraient leurs bras autour de lui, Rune passe ces mains dans leurs cheveux et embrassa leur front avec tendresse.

P.D.V ?:

Je regarde le ciel, je souris... demain... serra le début d'une aire nouvelle!

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous voulez voir la réaction des spectres, marinas et chevaliers d'ors face a la nouvelle de la menace?

Désolé chapitre un peu court ^^


	10. Bonus 1

Deux semaines avant, au sanctuaire d'Hadès:

Hadès regardait son frère et Hilda, il soupira et s'approcha de la salle du trône, tous les spectres, marinas et guerriers divins y étaient. Hadès monta et s'assit sur son trône, Hilda se mit à sa droite et Poséidon à sa gauche, il prit une grande inspiration et se leva:

-Mes chers spectres, marinas et guerriers divins... moi et vos dieux sommes porteurs d'une mauvaise nouvelle, cela concerne ma réincarnation humaine... le chevalier d'andromède, Shun!

-Hier nous sommes allés sur l'Olympe sur l'ordre de Zeus, il nous a appris qu'un danger approché et que cette fois la cible ne serai ni l'humanité, ni les dieux... _Poséidon se tut et regarda Hilda_

-La seule cible est Shun d'andromède, si jamais il venait à mourir lors de ce danger... nous... nous perdront l'utilisation de nos armures et tous les dieux perdront leurs pouvoirs... _Hilda baissa la tête_

Le silence se fit et Minos se leva et cria:

-ATTENDEZ, COMMENT LA MORT DE SHUN PEUT NOUS FAIRE PERDRE L'UTILISATION DE NOS ARMURES ET VOS POUVOIRS?

-C'est vrai, sans vouloir être méchant, Shun n'est qu'un humain comme nous, non? _Sorrento se releva aussi_

-Et bien... justement, j'ai peut être fait une petite bêtise a son propos... _Hadès semblait mal à l'aise_

-Seigneur Hadès? _Eaque regarda son dieu surpris_

Poséidon soupira et frappa la tête de son frère avec force, Hilda soupira et descendit les marche pour être face à leurs gardiens, elle se tourna vers les deux frères qui se fusiller du regard, prêt a se sauter à la gorge, elle se tourna ensuite vers leurs protecteurs et repris calmement:

-Hélas, Shun est le fils d'une déesse, il n'est pas vraiment le frère d'Ikki... il a en réalité une sœur... leur mère est Perséphone et son père est...

-Hadès? _Fenrir regarda le dieux des enfers qui sourit mal à l'aise_

-ALORS SHUN EST L'HÉRITIER DU TRÔNE DES ENFERS?! _Tous les spectres venaient de le réaliser_

-Eh bien, oui, c'est cela...mais Déméter n'a pas vraiment aimé le fait que moi et sa fille ayons eux des enfants, alors elle m'a arraché mes deux enfants, ma fille est "prisonnière" d'elle et Shun fut envoyé sur terre...

-Et votre fille? Je veux dire, pourquoi reste-t'elle avec Déméter? _Kanon regardait maintenant Radamanthe qui semblait ailleurs_

-Parce que cette maudite Déméter a emprisonner ma douce femme et lui a mentit en disant que j'avais envoyé mon fils sur terre,que je voulais la tuer et que j'ai tué Perséphone...

-Attendez, Perséphone est... morte? _Pharaon pâlit en voyant Hadès trembler doucement_

-Oui, tuée de la main de sa propre mère, Zeus voulut la punir, mais Déméter avait déjà pris la fuite avec ma fille, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu...

-Mais pourquoi si Shun meurt nous perdons l'utilisation de nos armures et vous vos pouvoirs? _Albérich regarda sa déesse_

-Shun est le dieu de l'espoir, si l'espoir meurt, alors notre monde mourra et nos forces disparaîtrons, en réalité nos pouvoirs et vos armures sont utiles grâce à l'espoir des humains. _Poséidon s'approcha et continua son récit-_ Si Shun meurt, alors les humains seront comme des poupées, vide, sans âme et donc nous pouvoirs et armures n'auront plus d'espoir humain à absorber, donc nous seront aussi faible qu'eux...

-Et votre fille? Quelle Déesse est-elle? _Pandore regarda son seigneur_

-Ma fille est la déesse des astres (inventé ^^enfin, je crois^^')

Le silence se fit, les spectres sortent en claquant la porte, Kanon soupira et murmura "ils vont devenir encore plus protecteur avec Shun, cette fois c'est sûr", Mime à côté sourit et regarda la porte

P.D.V Rune:

Shun est le fils d'Hadès et il a une fille, donc on doit les protéger, mais cette maudite déesse utilise la petite contre son père et Shun en sait rien?! Comment veulent-ils qu'ont restent un minimum calme?

-Rune, tu vas tuer quelqu'un avec cette aura? _Minos se tenait devant moi_

-Si c'est Déméter, tu as notre soutient! _Eaque se tenait dans mon dos_

-Comment Hadès a-t'il pu nous cacher cela? _Ma question mit un silence dans le couloir_

-Peut être qu'il voulait empêcher Déméter de faire quoi que se soit comme ça, non? _Myu me regarda doucement_

-Mais justement, on aurait pu éviter ce danger qui peut tous nous détruire! _Ma voix était sec et forte, la colère bouillonnait en moi-_ Shun était devenu comme un frère pour nous les spectres, alors qu'il est le fils de notre seigneur et donc notre protéger!

Radamanthe mit sa main sur mon épaule dans l'espoir de ma calmer, mais tellement que j'étais sur les nerfs je retire sa main et part dans ma chambre, Minos et Eaque me regarde tristement, mais je n'y fais pas attention, j'ai la haine envers cette maudite Déméter, elle paiera si jamais elle lève la main sur Shun.

P.D.V Kanon:

Les marinas et moi venons de rentrer au sanctuaire sous-marins, Poséidon c'est immédiatement enfermé dans sa chambre, je sais qu'il a du se disputer avec Pandore à cause de cette histoire, je regarde Isaak, il serrait un collier en perle, c'est Shun qui lui a offert à son anniversaire, je sais qu'il voit en Shun son frère meurt...

-Shun est vraiment en danger, pas vrai? _Sa voix ressemblait plus a un murmure_

-Oui, mais on ne laissera rien lui arrivé _. Mime le regarda doucement_

Les guerriers divins restent quelque temps ici, mais là je sens le cosmos de mon frère devenir sombre, il doit être au courant.

Au sanctuaire d'Athéna:

-CHEVALIERS D'ORS JE VOUS ORDONNES DE VOUS ARRÊTER! _Shion courrait après les ors_

-Shion, on doit aller au Japon, mettre Shun hors de danger! _Aphrodite se tourna et fut attrapé par Dohko_

-Je comprend votre réaction, mais on doit attendre, Shun est avec ces frères et Athéna, que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive? _Dohko essaya de maintenir Aphrodite_

-Mais Dohko, si ils n'arrive pas à le défendre? _Aioros regarda Dohko_

Shion soupira, ces onze chevaliers pouvaient être têtus quand il s'agissait du chevalier d'andromede, Kiki regarda la scène et bloqua les membres des onze qui tombèrent au sol.

-Kiki, depuis quand tu sais faire ça? _Mü regarda son élève surpris_

-Shion aussi m'entraîne quand tu es en mission.

-Bien, maintenant vous allez m'écouter. _Shion s'assit sur une pierre et regarda les onze chevaliers_

-Shion-sama, Shun est en danger et en plus on apprend que c'est un dieu, il a une sœur, il est l'héritier des enfers, on peut pas le laisser hors du sanctuaire! _Camus essaya de lutter contre le sort de Kiki_

-Je comprend très bien votre inquiétude, mais nous devons attendre les ordres d'Athéna avant de faire quoi que se soit... Je te jure que Shun serra bientôt au sanctuaire! _Shion regarda les chevaliers_

-Promis? _Angelo releva la tête_

-Oui, je peut vous lâcher? _Kiki les regarda_

-Oui! _Tous regardèrent Kiki qui les relâcha._

-Bien, dans ce cas retourner à vos temples! _Shion rentra dans le palais avec Dohko_

-Shun... sois prudent! _Mü regarda le ciel_


	11. Chapitre 9: Camilla et deux blessés

Le lendemain tout le monde étaient dans un des douze temples des chevaliers d'ors: Mü, Kiki, Pharaon, Ichi et Myu dans celui du bélier; Aldébaran, Marine, Jabu, Sorrento, Mime et Albérich dans celui du taureau; Saga, Kanon, Radamanthe, Valentine et Fenrir dans celui des gémeaux; Deathmask, June, Nachi, Misty et Sylphide dans le temple du cancer; Aioria, Babel, Dante, Laimi et Ikki dans celui du lion; Shaka, Eaque, Kaasa, Thétis et Baian dans le temples de la vierge; Dohko, Shiryu, Io, Krishna et Algol dans celui de la balance; Milo, Shaina, Minos, Quenn et Violate dans le temble du scorpion; Aioros, Seiya, Véronica, Gordon et Moses dans celui du sagittaire; Shura, Dio, Charon, Kagaho et Osch dans celui du capricorne; Camus, Hyoga, Isaak, Capella et Sirius dans celui du verseau; Aphrodite, Rune, Phlegyas, Byaku et Siegfried dans le temple du poisson. Dans le palais du grand Pope, Shion, Pandore et Freiya protègent Shun. Une ombre apparu devant le premier temple, les habitants de ce temple virent une fille de jeune age, des cheveux noirs et un masque rouge, elle s'approche et s'arrête au centre du temple, les cinq chevaliers l'encerclent et se préparent à l'attaquer, la fillette se tourna et leva sa main droite, un éclaire rouge apparut, elle se tourna et frappa chacun des chevaliers sans qu'ils ne puissent riposter:

-Vous pensez vraiment me battre? Vous êtes pathétiques, personne ne peut arrêter une déesse! _La fillette se tourna et attrapa Mü par la gorge_

-Lâche-le! _Kiki courra et attaqua la fille qui l'envoya valsait contre un mur du temple._

Mü ouvrit les yeux et vit la fillette, elle le balança plus loin, il cracha du sang et regarda l'ombre sortir comme si de rien n'était, il vit les autres a terre, gravement blessé, il s'écroula et murmura avant de perdre connaissance:

-Shun... vit...

La fillette passa tranquillement dans le temple du taureau, Aldébaran s'approcha et se mit face à elle, elle sourit et le sol devint vite brûlant, elle murmura quelque chose et leurs pieds furent emprisonner dans le sol, Aldébaran regarda la fillette, elle s'approcha de lui et attrapa sa gorge, il sentit l'air lui manquait, mais elle le lâcha et continua sa route tranquillement, les chevaliers bloqués essayait de sortir du sol, Aldébaran regarda le palais inquiet. Arrivé devant le troisième temple, la fillette s'arrêta et regarda les ombres qui étaient dans le temple, ils attendaient qu'elle rentre pour l'attaquer, elle sourit et disparut, elle apparu devant le temple du cancer après avoir créer des illusions dans le troisième, elle sourit et bloqua les chevaliers qui sortaient l'attaquer, elle passa et fit voler les chevalier qui tombèrent vers le deuxième temple. Une fois tout les temple passé, elle regarda le palais, elle rentra et vit Freiya et Pandore devant les escaliers:

-Il suffit, tu ne passera pas, cette fois tu as perdu! _Freiya regarda l'enfant avec colère_

-Mais bien sur, vous pouvez toujours rêvé.

La fille fonça sur Pandore et Freiya, elle envoya les deux contre les murs, elle sourit et marcha vers les escaliers.

-Tu n'ira nul part, sale gamine! _Une flèche se planta à côté de la tête de la fille_

Elle soupira et se tourna vers les douze chevaliers d'ors, Deathmask s'approcha et hurla sur l'enfant:

-TU N'AURA JAMAIS SHUN, PARCE QUE SA MAISON EST ICI ET JE TE JURE QUE SI JAMAIS TU LÈVE LA MAIN SUR LUI TU LE PAYERA AVEC TA PROPRE VIE! _Il regarda la fille et repris_ \- Ici, on est une famille et quiconque voudra s'en prendre à un de nous mourra.

-Il a raison, peut importe que tu sois une déesse ou non, personne ne touchera à notre famille, certes on s'engueulent tout le temps, on se fait des sales coups, mais c'est comme ça que l'ont s'aiment et personne ne détruira notre lien! _Rune arriva avec les spectres, guerriers divins et argents_

-Oui, on est une équipe et une famille... et ici, on abandonne personne, alors si tu veux Shun... Tu devras nous tuer avant! _Kanon arriva avec les marinas et les chevaliers de bronzes_

La fillette se tourna et marcha vers eux, elle s'arrêta et dit:

-Je suis Camilla, Déesse des astres, fille d'Hadès et de Perséphone, sœur du dieux de l'espoir Shun d'andromède, je vous ordonne de me livrer mon frère!

-Tu es sourde ou quoi? On t'a dis que tu pouvait encore courir pour avoir Shun, on le livrera jamais! _Myu tremblait à cause de ces blessures_

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le palais et en haut des marches, tous virent Shun arrivé avec ces chaînes dans les mains, il s'arrêta et regarda Camilla dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Shun ne prenne la parole:

-Camilla, ma sœur... arrête cela, tu es en tord, Déméter t'a mentit, tu es manipulée ma sœur!

-Que dis-tu?

-Père n'a jamais tué mère, c'est Déméter qui l'a tué, c'est aussi elle qui m'a abandonné sur terre et c'est encore elle qui t'a enlevé à la naissance! Notre père souhaite juste nous revoir ensemble... comme cela aurait du se passer!

Camilla le regarda et fit apparaître une boule rouge dans sa main gauche, elle regarde les chevaliers et son frère, elle soupira et regarda devant elle:

-Tu es un menteur, je pensais que tu viendrais avec moi sans faire d'histoire, mais je me suis bien trompée... grande sœur avait raison au final...

-Grande sœur? De qui tu parle, Camilla? _Shun semblait perdu_

-De l'humaine qui m'a permit de venir ici, celle qui m'a donné toutes les informations importantes sur les protecteurs qui sont ici... Shunrei!

-QUOI? _Shiryu et Dohko pâlirent face à la nouvelle_

Camilla sourit et courra jusqu'à Shun, elle lui enfonça la boule rouge dans la poitrine et Shun hurla de douleur, il cracha du sang et sentit sa tête tourner, il vit Shura attaquer Camilla avec haine. Il se sentit tomber dans les bras de Seiya qui l'appelait et lui suppliait de rester réveiller, mais il sentit ces forces l'abandonné. Camilla sourit et évita sans mal les attaques des chevaliers, Shion essaya d'enlever la boule et les autres attaquèrent la fille, elle évita, elle ne vit pas Milo derrière qui lui frappa le visage, elle vola vers la porte et vit son masque au sol, brisé en plusieurs morceaux, elle se releva et regarda Milo, ils se faisaient face et aucun ne lâcherai, Camilla sourit et leva la main, Shun compris malgré la douleur, il hurla:

-MILO, COURS!

Milo ne vit pas l'attaque, mais il sentit une coupure au niveau des poumons, il vit du sang et entendit Camus hurlais son nom, il tendit la main et attrapa la cape de Camilla, il releva difficilement la tête et murmura:

-Tu ne gagnera... jamais... Camilla...

Camilla sourit et le fit lâcher prise, elle alla vers la port et se tourna vers les protecteurs, elle rigola et les lumières de l'horloge s'allumèrent, Dohko regarda l'horloge, puis se tourna vers la fille:

-Douze heures?

-Pour sauver vos deux amis, si ce que mon frère a dit est vrai, alors vous réussirai a les sauver... sinon... ils mourront et je gagnerai... je ne vous laisse pas douze heures, mais vingt-quatre heures pour y arriver... le remède et dans le sanctuaire.

Elle tourna les talon et partit, Camus couru vers Milo, Shura serra Shun et laissa une larme coulée, Camus regarda Milo au sol:

-Mon Milo... je t'en prie... tient bon...

-CETTE SHUNREI, JE VAIS LA TUER! _Aioria frappa le mur avec haine_

-Shunrei... pourquoi? _Shiryu ne comprenait plus rien_

-On a pas le temps, on doit trouver le remède et vite! _Sorrento se leva et tous le monde sortit_

-Camus, je m'occupe de Milo avec Seiya, part avec les autres!

-Merci... Shion, Seiya! _Camus partit rejoindre les autres, le cœur battant_

Sur l'Olympe:

-SHUN, MILO! _Athéna se leva d'un coup_

-Calme-toi, ils vont y arriver, j'en suis sûr... _Héra posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune Déesse_

Hadès regarda le ciel, il retenait ces larmes... cette maudite Déméter allait le lui payer... foi du roi des enfers!

P.D.V Camilla:

Mon frère, l'amour et l'amitié, pourra-t'il vous sauvez... je ne le pense pas... mais je me trompe peut être, qui sait, je suis moi-même peut être un pions... seul l'avenir nous dira qui gagnera, mon frère!


	12. Chapitre 10: Tromperie et plan A échouer

Dans l'infirmerie:

Shion venait d'allonger Milo, il se tourna vers Seiya qui surveillait Shun avec inquiétude. Shion se leva et pris un gros livre qui semblait très vieux, Seiya le regarda et se leva doucement:

-C'est quoi ce gros livre?

-Un livre sur les pouvoirs des dieux, je chercher ce qu'est la boule rouge dans la poitrine de Shun.

Seiya s'assit vers Milo et lui mit une serviette humide sur son front, il soupira et regarda Shun, ce dernier avait les yeux clos et semblait ne plus respirer, il ferma les yeux et regarda leurs cosmos, ils étaient faible.

-Je... Seiya?

-Shun, reste couché, tu dois ne pas bouger!

-Non, ils... je dois les aider...

Shun se releva doucement et utilisa ces chaînes pour bloquer Seiya et Shion, il sourit doucement et partit dans les couloirs, Shion et Seiya criaient pour l'empêcher de partir, ils devaient se débarrasser de ces chaînes. Shun marcha et vit une armure devant lui, celle du Sagittaire:

-Aide moi... Sisyphe du Sagittaire, je t'en conjure...aide moi

L'armure brilla et un homme apparut derrière, il sourit et l'armure s'agenouilla devant Shun, qui monta doucement sur son dos, Shun sourit et regarda l'homme avec tendresse:

-Sisyphe, ordonne au douze armures de me rejoindre au pied de l'horloge des douze flammes, fait vite... mon ami!

Sisyphe sourit et disparu dans un éclat de lumière, l'armure se mit à courir avec Shun sur le dos, ce dernier s'accrocha et se laissa emmener, il devait y arriver... maintenant!

Côté de Rune et Minos:

Minos regarda tristement Rune, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il se tourna et appela son procureur qui le regarda surpris:

-Rune, je dois t'avouer un truc...

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu sais que tu m'as reproché de te délaisser depuis quelque temps, et bien... je...

-Va au bout de ta phrase, je te rappelle que deux de nos amis sont entre la vie et la mort!

-Je t'ai trompé plusieurs fois depuis cinq mois!

Le silence se fit, Rune le regarda et recula, il ferma les yeux et repris ces recherches, Minos baissa la tête, il rajouta après quelques minutes:

-Je suis désolé, Rune... vraiment, je...

-Avec qui?

-Quoi?

-Je veux savoir avec qui tu m'as trompé! _La voix de Rune devint sec et en même temps cassé par les larmes qui commencer à monter_

-Tu ne devrait pas, sa te fera plus mal qu'autre chose...

-C'est trop tard pour ça! Alors, qui est-ce?

-Avec... Kanon...

Rune se tourna et recula, il baissa les yeux et repensa à Eaque, qui lui avait prévenu que peut importe que Minos veulent changer, il le bléserai un jour ou l'autre, mais en plus avec l'amant de Radamanthe, il eut de la peine pour lui aussi.

-Et Radamanthe le sait? Tu t'attend à quoi?

-Kanon, vas lui dire aujourd'hui aussi et je n'attend rien... je voulais que tu le sache...

Rune le regarda et marcha, ces larmes coulèrent et il sentit le regard de Minos dans son dos, Minos pour sa part voulait tous détruire, il venait de tout foutre en l'air à cause de son idiotie et son égoïsme, il savait aussi que Radamanthe voudrait le tuer pour avoir était l'amant secret de Kanon... Il savait aussi que Kanon et Radamanthe se sépareront, parce que Radamanthe sera fou de colère et Kanon... il sera détruit, parce que comme lui, il aimera encore son juge et lui son procureure.

Au pieds de l'horloge:

Shun arriva et vit les autres armures d'ors, il sourit et descendit du Sagittaire, il s'approcha et se mit devant les armures:

-Hakurei du Bélier, Rasgado du Taureau, Deutéros et Aspros des Gémeaux, Manigoldo du Cancer, Régulus du Lion, Asmita de la Vierge, Sage de la Balance (je sais il est a la bas Cancer, mais pour ma fic il est Balance), Kardia du Scorpion, Sisyphe du Sagittaire, El Cide du Capricorne, Dégel du Versau et Albafica des Poissons. Je suis le dieux de l'espoir et j'ai besoin de vous douze, ma sœur la déesse des astres et corrompu par ma grand-mère Déméter, je vous en conjure... protéger le sanctuaire!

Les douze armures se mirent à voler et toutes se mirent à briller d'une lueur doré, Shun sourit et sentit soudain son cœur battre mieux, il vit la boule tomber et vit qu'il n'avait plus de blessure. Dans l'infirmerie, Seiya se figea en voyant la blessure de Milo se refermer, Shion regarda et vit les armures et des personnes derrière qui créer une sorte de barrière autour du sanctuaire, Dohko se figea et regarda avec stupeur les personnes, il pleura et vit le bouclier grandir.

-Merci mes amis. _Shun s'écroula au sol et pleura doucement_

Tous sentirent la protection, Milo se releva et remarqua que sa blessure avait disparut, il regarda dehors et vit son armure brillait avec un homme derrière, il sentit ces forces revenir et sourit, il savait que Shun avait réussi à les protéger. Mü sourit et il regarda son élève, soudain Kiki se leva et vomit une étrange substance noir, Angelo comprit et murmura à côté d'Aldébaran:

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé qui était manipulé, grâce à la protection il est libéré du sort de Camilla.

Kiki toussa et releva la tête, Mü l'attrapa et le sera, il aurait put perdre son petit protéger, Kiki tremblait mais souriait, il était enfin libre et il ne risquait pas de mourir ou de blesser quelqu'un.

Sur l'Olympe:

-Incroyable, Shun à réussi!

Zeus semblait rassuré, il se tourna et reprit avec joie:

-Nous allons pouvoir retrouver Déméter et arrêter se cauchemars.

Du côté de Camilla et de Déméter:

-NON, SALE GAMIN, IL VA ME LE PAYER! _Déméter casser tous les objet qui se trouver sur sa route_

Camilla regarda la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, elle se tourna vers la troisième personne, qui serrait les poings en colère. Shunrei regarda le sanctuaire et se tourna vers la plus jeune des déesse, elle s'approcha et lui dit:

-Tu aurais du achever ton frère, maintenant notre plan A est tombé a l'eau!

Déméter s'arrêta et se tourna vers la seule mortelle, elle sourit et s'approcha doucement d'elle:

-Tu as dit le plan A? Mais alors tu as d'autres plans?

-Bien sur, je me doutais qu'on ne gagnerai pas aussi facilement, donc j'ai prévu d'autres plans, pour plus de sécurité.

Déméter sourit et ouvrit un portail, Shunrei passa et Déméter regarda sa petite fille, elle s'approcha et mis une main sur son épaule:

-Ma puce, nous devons y aller. Que t'arrive-t'il?

-Mamie... peut-on pardonner les ennemis et les aimer?

-Cela dépend ceux qu'ils ont vécu quand il se sont confronter, mais pourquoi cette question?

Camilla regardait Eaque sur la boule de cristal, elle se tourna et sourit:

-Pour rien, allons-y!

Déméter passa le portail et Camilla laissa une lettre part terre avant de passer le portail avec un sourit triste.

Quelques minutes plus tard:

-Non, elles ont pris la fuite!

-Tu t'attendait a quoi, Thanatos?

Hypnos regarda sont frère grogner, puis ces yeux se posèrent sur une note, il la pris et se figea en lisant les mots écrit dessus:

 _"Mon nom est Camilla, si vous trouver cette lettre, je vous en conjure, sauver Shun... Déméter et Shunrei ont encore des plans pour nuire a mon frère, je sais que vous ne me croirai peut être pas, mais je vous en pries, pardonnez-moi... et dites à mon frère que je suis désolé et à mon père que je l'aime, merci... et à bientôt hélas!"_

Thanatos lis par dessus l'épaule de son frère et sourit:

-Je crois que notre princesse se réveille enfin de l'emprise de notre ennemis.

Hypnos hocha la tête et sourit aussi, Camilla était pleine de surprise et de ressources.

P.D.V Camilla:

Mon frère, pardonne ma naïveté, mais je te jure qu'un jour, nous serons réunis avec père, je t'aime mon frère, père, pardonnez-moi pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait! Maman pardonne-moi, je t'aime aussi!


	13. Chapitre 11: Le passé des armures d'ors

A l'infirmerie du sanctuaire:

Shun bougea et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il reconnu immédiatement l'infirmerie et remarqua que Shura tenait fermement sa main, il sourit et vit Milo dormir avec Camus contre lui, plus loin il vit Kiki dormir entre Mü et Angelo, ces mains serrant les bras des deux hommes. Shun reporta son attention vers son amour, il dormait sur une chaise, Shun tira un peu sur la main de son chevalier, ce dernier ouvra les yeux et le vit, il sourit et embrassa les lèvres de son ange:

-Tu es enfin réveiller, j'avais si peur de te perdre!

-Désolé mon amour, mais c'est fini... est-ce que la personne manipulée et enfin libre?

-Kiki est sauvé!

-Kiki?! Oh Zeus, il va bien?

-Oui, tu l'as sauvé, on a tous étaient choqués de savoir que c'était lui le manipulé!

Shun soupira de soulagement, il attira Shura à lui, ce dernier s'allongea doucement et serra son ange, Shun soupira de bien-être et se laissa retombé dans les bras de Morphée. Derrière la porte Shiryu avait regardé toute la scène, il serra les poings et partit dans le jardin, il s'assit et vit Marine regardait dans une direction les poings serraient et tremblante de colère, il se leva et s'approcha, il vit Aioria qui tenait fermement Shaka dans ces bras.

-Pourquoi il ne voit que lui? _Marine se tourna vers le dragon_

-On est deux dans ce problème Marine!

-Qui?

-Shun aime Shura... et c'est réciproque, je ne comprend pas... elle a quoi de plus que moi cette chèvre?

Marine soupira et mit une de ces mains sur l'épaule de Shiryu qui fixait un point invisible avec haine, elle reporta son attention sur Shaka et Aioria qui ne se lâchaient plus. Elle sera de nouveau ces poings, soudain un éclaire frappa dans l'arène, tous se réveillèrent/sursautèrent, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, tous le monde se trouvaient dans l'arène, face aux dieux. Shun sourit et vit Hadès le regarder, il lâcha la main de Shura et alla dans les bras de son père, qui le sera avec force:

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, mais Camilla, elle...

-Je sais, elle ne t'a pas écouté, mais elle commence a se méfier de Déméter.

Shun sourit et retourna au près de son amour, qui lui souriait, il se blotti contre le torse de son chevalier. Shura sourit et murmura dans l'oreille de son petit ange:

-Tu vas y arriver, elle reviendra vers toi.

Shun sourit et soudain les armures d'ors apparurent devant Shun, il se tourna et fixa les armures, leurs pièces se séparèrent et foncèrent sur Shun qui ne compris pas sur le moment. Une lumière jaillit de sa poitrine et tous fermèrent les yeux sous l'intensité de l'éclat lumineux, quand ils ouvrèrent de nouveau les yeux ils virent Shun recouvert des armures d'ors qui avaient fusionné en une seul. Shura s'approcha doucement et regarde la nouvelle armure, Shun sourit et murmura:

-Elles sont enfin connectées entre elles...

-De quoi tu parles? _Shion regarda les armures choqué de cette transformation_

-Les armures gardent les âmes de leurs porteurs, mais jamais elles n'ont connecté leur première âme, celles qui ont créé les armures... sa remonte à des siècles...

-Je pense que tu dois leur dire, ma chère nièce et petite fille! _Zeus sourit et regarda Shun_

-Il y de cela plusieurs siècle, treize femmes, treize sœur se jurèrent de rester ensembles pour l'éternités, hélas une des jumelles trahis ces sœur et assassina leur parents et leur clan. Ces sœurs remplis de chagrin et de haine, se promirent de ramener la justice aux innocents morts de la main de la jumelle. Tenten, créa l'armure du Bélier; Robin créa celle du Taureau; Rem créa celle du Gémaux, elle était la jumelle de Ram; Mikasa créa celle du Cancer; Évangéline créa l'armure du Lion; Levy créa celle de la Vierge; Yui créa la Balance; Crona créa le Scorpion; Perona créa celle du Sagittaire; Tsubaki créa Capricorne; Juvia créa Verseau et enfin Ymir créa Poisson. Ram la traîtresse les a souvent attaquée, mais en réalité... elle les a sauvée d'un destin tragique, leur père le chef du clan, compter vendre toutes ces filles sauf Rame, il désiré les séparer, les détruire et cela juste pour de la puissance... Ram mourut avec Rem dans un éboulement d'un montagne; Tenten mourut enchaînée dans un désert avec Évangéline; Juvia, Mikasa, Ymir, Yui et Crona moururent dans la noyade; Robin,Perona Et Tsubaki moururent dans une avalanche... depuis elles restent dans leur armure, Rame s'enferma avec sa jumelle et elles veillèrent ensembles sur les porteurs que leur armure eurent... et aujourd'hui, elles se sont de nouveau unies pour vaincre le mal et protéger le monde et les innocents, voilà leur seul but, depuis des siècles...

-Incroyable! _Milo regarda le ciel, alors si j'ai bien compris_ , elles ont plusieurs conscience et quand nous mourrons, nous les rejoindront? Mais est-ce que seul les armures d'ors sont comme cela?

-Tu as compris! Et oui, c'est pareil avec toutes les armures, les surplus et les écailles... elles sont chacune leur histoire, mais celle des douze ors est la plus tragique...

P.D.V Camilla:

Cet homme... pourquoi veux-il autant m'aider? Et pourquoi lui et son équipe me disent quelque chose?

-Alors, tu veux notre aide?

-Promettez-moi que ma famille et les protecteurs n'auront rien et nous pourrons conclure ce pacte!

-C'est promis! _Tend sa main_

-Alors marché conclue! _La lui sert_

Je vais te protéger, peut importe si mon âme et ma vie doivent disparaître pour ça... mon frère!


End file.
